Temporary Daddy
by SarcasmIncorporated
Summary: "Decklin, I know your disappointed but I have to tell you about your daddy. He isn't nice like me and you. He was mean and did some very bad stuff to me. But daddy did something so bad he was sent to jail like Al Capone the guy you read about".
1. The Beginning

_**Chapter One**_

_**The 20th of August**_

_**2010**_

_**I DO NOT OWN SWAC ONLY A FEW MADE UP CHARACTERS**_

It was the night of my 19th birthday. I had just broke up with my boyfriend of 2 years the one the only Chad Dylan Cooper. The heartthrob moved in symphony with a tall golden haired goddess Ms. Stephanie Green, a up and coming actress. I sat on the high bar stool eying a brown haired boy who seemed so familiar I couldn't put my finger on it. He noticed me sitting alone in the big Key Club because he moved down the three stools next to me. His crisp green eyes taking peeks at my cleavage. Chad noticed our close interaction and comes over. Sitting close to me but before I know it i'm making out with this acquaintance. Our tongues moved together discovering the newest location to search. I wrap my petite arms around his stunning tan neck. Chad on the other hand is trying to pry me away but I become addicted. This guy begins carrying me with my legs around his waist to a room. Up the elevator we go and he throws me against the wall with a loud thump. I moan as he sucks on my pale white neck. I was becoming too addicted. I try to get away but he grasps me tighter.

He holds me close as he finally gets to the hotel room. The sound of pumping music still thumps through the room but I ignore. I want to get away but I can't as he slams we down on the tan comforter. I start to get up but before I can I'm nude laying in fetal position as this guy comes down I scream but he puts one hand over my mouth telling me to shut up. I nod starting to sob tears of fear.

_**The 21th Of August**_

_**2010**_

Ryan Newman. That was his name. He was my neighbor in Wisconsin. I am terrified still from last night. I lay staring out the window with the view of L.A. My phone buzzes in a circle on the oak end table. I look around for Ryan but hes nowhere. He left. Without a note without anything. I look at the mirror in front of the bed. My hair is frazzled mess, my make-up is running everywhere, and i'm naked. Truly bare. I'm scared as can be. I need someone now. I burst into tears grabbing my dress putting it on as I call my mom. She has to understand, right? As I sob she answers and starts crying along saying she'll pick me up. I stand outside the Key Club motel as my mother pulls up in a red Chevy. I quickly get in as she turns to the side to look at me with those James Dean brown glossy eyes.

"Do you want to talk about it". I shake my head and as soon as we arrive home I begin to pack my things to go to my real home. Wisconsin.

_**The 4th Of October**_

_**2010**_

I found out three days ago. I'm going to be a single mother at the tender age of 19. I could have a life, a career. Instead I've lost my virginity to a familiar stranger I never loved and I'm 2 months pregnant. I look around my small apartment as the TV glitches then goes to breaking news. I perk up from my bed to see a sky view of a apartment building drowning in flames. I get closer to the edge of my bed trying to figure out the victims.

"The reason has been cleared up as arsonist and drug dealer Ryan Newman". And from that day on my life turned downhill. Till May 12th when I became the mother of Decklin Brandon Munroe.


	2. In Which Decklin Is Different

I sit at the boring white desk tapping my pencil rhythmically with my foot. Good Will Insurance company gets boring after awhile. No one was calling my phone so why couldn't I leave? I sighed as time seemed to slow down. It was 2:58 and I get to leave at exactly 3:05. I can't take it anymore. I have a child to pick up from school and a child to feed. I throw my head back groaning as time moves so slow I feel like dying. As I rise back I take the picture frame of Decklin and look at my boy. He is nothing like his father, just a pure Munroe.

Decklin is different. He's shorter then his entire special needs class, he doesn't talk, and only eats biege food. That's because Decklin is Autistic. I found out when he was 2. He wouldn't talk no matter what I did. So I told the doctor who sent me to a psychiatrist who diagnosed him. He still won't talk no matter what I do, but i've gotten used to it. He does hand signals if he needs something and even learned a little sign language. I'm so proud of my little guy. For only 7 he has made lots of accomplishments.

As my work day ends I check out and put my designer trench coat on and grab my purple leather tote bag running out to my Escalade. I drive as fast as I can because Decklin doesn't like if your too late or too early.

I enter the lobby to see him sitting alone on the orange couch staring at his velcro blue sneakers. He doesn't like hugs or kisses so I bend down fanning out my fingers and does the same. We touch hands and he grins a little.

"Hi honey, ready to go", I ask. He gives me a thumbs up and as usual I have to carry him out along with a schoolbag. He falls asleep on my shoulder and quietly ask his teacher Mrs. Smith if he had a good day.

"My yes he did dear. Just a little more quiet then usual. Didn't even make a move to anyone", she says sighing. I nod and leave to go home. I strap him in his car seat (which he still has cause he doesn't like changes) and drive all the way home.

He awakes as soon as I pull up to our split-level home. It is the whitest white with red shutters and rainbow flowers in every flower box under every window. It's warm and cozy just for the two of us. I open the door for him and he unbuckles himself and races for the apple red front door. He knocks then lets out a tiny giggle. I finally reach the door to let him in.

"No ones home silly", I say as he races in. As usual on Friday he goes to the bathroom on the main floor to not use it. He takes his book of the week , which is the giving tree and sits in the bathtub to read. He always shuts the door but keeps the window open so he can feel a nice cool breeze.

I decide to sit by the door to figure out why hes so sadder then usual. I hug my knees tight to my chest feeling protected.

"Honey, wanna tell me why your sad", I ask through the crack of the door. I hear his sneakers squeak against the tile as he comes out. He walks straight to his schoolbag and brings back a piece of paper. I take it from him and read it carefully getting wide eyes.

_**Middleton Academy's**_

_**1rst Annual **_

_**Father And Me Brunch**_

_**All kids can bring a **_

_**parental male**_

_**figure with them**_

_**Next Wednesday!**_

I knew this was going to happen. One of these days this was gonna pop up. He wouldn't come out for dinner so I left his Macaroni on the island in the kitchen for him. He finally comes out while I sit in the living room watching the news. I sigh and pat the seat next to me. He nods but instead he sits pretzel style on the floor in front of me.

"Decklin, I know your disappointed but I have to tell you about your daddy. He isn't nice like me and you. He was mean and did some very bad stuff to me. But daddy did something so bad he was sent to jail like Al Capone the guy you read about. Well honey I want you to know i'll find you a temporary daddy okay"? __He just nods and goes to bed. " I love you Decklin", I call out. He runs right back fanning his fingers.

Tawni is the only person I keep in touch with. She had become a superstar A-List celebrity when I left. We still talk and she comes to visit but Chad disappeared from my life after what happened. Tawni still talks to him so maybe I could get Decklin a daddy.

I call Tawni up and she calls him. The answer I least excepted comes out and i'm starting to freak out.


	3. In Which The Visitors Arrive

By the next day Tawni decided to come... with Chad. I awoke at 6 just like any other day to wake up Decklin. I walked in his bedroom turning on his small firetruck lamp to see him peacefully sleeping.

His room was perfectly neat. His walls were half pale blue with the bottom half navy blue paneling. It was a medium size room with a small closet filled with his polos, dress shirts, his suit, and his shoe rack. On the top shelf I had stored all his baby memories along with some of his collectible Matchbox cars still in their boxes. His bed was a cherry red race car bed with Cars the movie comforter and pillowcases. He has a white desk with neat piles of file folders with facts of bugs and creatures instinct or living. He had a few cups with his writing utensils, a stapler, and tape dispenser. He has a small dresser with all his play clothes. I loved his fresh linen smelling room.

"Hi sweetie. It's time to get up", I said gently shaking his shoulder. He arose like the flash as quick as can be. He was completely excited about meeting his temporary daddy. He grinned fanning his fingers out to me. I giggled doing the same to him. He jumped up like a frog and got dressed. He got a tangerine orange polo from his closet and khakis from his pant drawer. I excused myself so he could get ready in peace.

He wasn't coming to the airport with me because he hates crowds. I once took him to the market and he got anxiety about the amount of people and passed out cold. I have to take him to his babysitter Ms. Reese for now on. He hates her but he loves going out back to search for bugs near her small coin pond. Man, was he adventurous.

I sat drinking my morning coffee till he came out with his new current book, Cat In The Hat. He read that book before but it was one of his favorites. I went to the cabinet to get his medication out. He takes pills for anxiety and his ADHD. I got him a glass of water and his small blue pill before I went to slip on my black pumps. When he finished he put his glass in the sink and ran out the door ready to meet his daddy.

Although I was nervous about seeing Chad, I couldn't get over how excited Decklin seemed about meeting him. Chad stopped talking to me after we broke up because he was too obsessed with himself. I have to admit I still love him but I don't even know if he changed for me to still love him. I missed seeing him everyday seeing those baby blue eyes.

After dropping off Decklin I drove to the Wisconsin State Airport. I finally arrived standing in the waiting area. I shook from both the sudden cold and nerves. I had seen Tawni a bunch of times before but not Chad. I haven't seen him in 8 years. What was I suppose to think? Finally I saw two blondes come from out of the crowd. My stomach dropped when Tawni noticed me with Chad trailing behind.

"Hey girl", Tawni exclaimed engulfing me in a huge hug. She's wearing a sequined pink mini strapless dress, and the tallest brown heels I ever saw. Meanwhile Chad follows behind grinning wearing a tan v-neck with Brown Hollister leather jacket and dark wash jeans. He lowers his Ed Hardy sunglasses before taking them off and putting them on his shirt. His hairs just like when I left. All off his face.

"Hi Sonny", he says quietly. I wave a tiny wave and laughs a little. Things are awkwardly silent till I break the silence.

"Well everyone ready to go", I ask widening my eyes with energy. They both nod and we make our way to my big white Escalade. I let them put all their luggage in the trunk and then the awkwardness began again.

"So Sonny whats Decklin like", Chad asked looking out the window at the countryside. I gulp and then think. Do I tell him hes autistic?

"He's great and really adventurous. He has to everything really neat and doesn't like having his schedule changed at all. The reason is hes um Autistic". Chad perks up and looks at me. " He doesn't talk at all so you have to get used to his hand signals".

The thing about Chad is he can't even handle a dog. Hopefully with Decklin hes different. I know Chad has a caring and sweet side. Inside of him somewhere.

We finally arrived at Ms. Reese's to pick up Decklin. He was sitting on the steps with his book shaking from the cold.

"Someones really excited", I questioned. He nods and races to his car seat. This was going to be a very long week.


	4. In Which Sonny Gets A Shock

Decklin is already in his room when we get home. I sit with a glass of wine in my hand on my beige couch, along with Tawni. Chad sits across the room in a recliner biting at his nails. Probably nervous about this week. I nervous too. What if my little guy doesn't like Chad? I tap my pink fingernails against my thigh and study Chad carefully as he taps his toe biting his lip. He loudly clears his throat causing me and Tawni to look at him.

"So what have you been up to", he asked.

"Well I started working at Good Will Insurance Company when I got here and I've been taking care of Decklin. Speaking of working I have to get there. Tawni you know the deal. I'll be back". I place my wine on the coffee table and pull my trench coat and purse down before racing to my car.

* * *

When I arrive my boss, Mrs. Greensboro crosses her arms and raises an eyebrow.

"Where have you been",she asks sternly.

Now I know what you're thinking. Shes a bitch, but shes just very... professional. She has her hair pulled into a tight bun and she wears a red two piece suit.

"I am very, extremely sorry. I was welcoming some guest into town", I say with apologetic brown eyes. She just nods and walks away. I head to my office and put my trench coat on a hook and purse underneath my desk.

My office is cozy with two blue wrap-around chairs and a medium size oak desk. It's filled with pictures of Decklin, thousands of files in a black and white paisley rack, a Apple computer, and a big picture of Decklin and I in at his school park. I smile at the picture before sitting down behind my desk. Diane, the secretary calls me over the intercom.

"Ms. Monroe? A man named Matthew Jays is coming in".

"Thank you", I reply before bringing up his file on my computer.

Matthew Jays has been in a car crash on Ridgeway Drive three weeks ago and the person who damaged his car and body refuses to support him. As he comes in, I notice his head bandaged up and his arm in a lime cast. Several cuts and bruises trail along the bottom of his eye.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Jays. My name is Ms. Monroe, but you can call me Sonny". I extend my hand and he shakes it with his free hand." Have a seat, sir".

"So do you think he can pay me for my damages", he asks raising an eyebrow.

"Can you tell me his name", I ask.

"Ryan Newman".


	5. In Which They Meet Again

**I am incredibly sorry for not updating!**

**I've started new stories and got caught up in them. Please forgive me, please? I'll give you virtual white chocolate covered pretzels!**

**Okay I have no excuse. I've had you guys in serious suspense and have kept on the tip of your, well wherever your sitting.**

**I have a question for all before you read: _What do you do when you want to write a new story/chapter? Where do you sit? _**

**I've always wondered.**

**I do not own SWAC. **

**Now own with the show!**

Decklin is not my child. At all. Because if he was he would be extremely loud. He does have blue eyes. Just not like mine at all. He has light brown hair and he doesn't look like me at all.

Well this is extremely awkward as I sit with Tawni in Sonny's living room. We talk. Actually talk really a lot because well Tawni is my girlfriend. We've been together for 2 months now and I haven't been so happy in a long time. But she's nothing like Sonny at all. Absolutely nothing like her because she isn't always smiley. She's a bitch, but she's my bitch.

"Hey Tawns", I say making my way over to where she's sitting. "Wanna snuggle", I ask. She raises an eyebrow looking up at me before snorting.

"Well I guess. Only if we can do one thing", she says perking up. Sonny used to do that whenever I said we were going on a date. "Sex. Tonight".

We've done it plenty of times before. I've just done it for the fun. With Sonny it would have been because I love her. Problem is Sonny and I have never done the deed. I nod before we began kissing. But things are getting heated and she pulls herself over me. And you probably know what happens next.

"R-r-ryan Newman", I stutter sweating buckets. Jay kinda boinks his head like in I Dream Of Jeanie because his neck is in pain. "Isn't he a runaway", I ask shakily. He boinks his head again. I get up and run. I fell like a sissy running down to Mrs. Greensboro's office like a little girl. There she sits rapidly typing in something on her computer. But to my worst nightmare sitting across from her is someone familiar. The person gets and turns around to me with a sinister grin.

"Sonny. Long time, no see".


End file.
